Life Isn't Fair
by izzabella.donna
Summary: When a Marriage Law is put into act after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione becomes upset due to the misuse of power by the Government. Can she make the most out of this situation or will something happen before she can even have a chance? Rated M for language, adult themes, and major character death. This is a story that I came up with a few years ago and I am just now posting.


**_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_**

**_Due to the dwindling number of wizards and witches after the Second War of Voldemort, the Wizengomet has in acted a marriage and birth law. Each witch and wizard that is capable of producing offspring will be required to abide by this law. You and your partner are required to marry by the end of this calendar year and to produce two magical offspring within the five years of your nuptials. Your intended is listed below and has also received a letter in the same manner. Failure to compile with this law will result in your wand being snapped, your mind obliviated, and being sent into the muggle world._**

**_Your intended: Fredrick Gideon Weasley_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Minister of Magic_**

**_Kingsly Shacklebot_**

Hermione slowly put down her letter and looked across the now silent Weasley table. All of them had received ministry owls which held the letter that was holding the name of their intended. Since Arthur still worked at the Ministry, he was able to give the family a heads up about the new law, but no one knew what the exact ramifications were. The silence was finally broken when Ginny squealed and ran to Harry...well at least one couple was going to be happy. Molly started to ask everyone who they were supposed to marry while she started to refill the empty tea and coffee cups that littered the table.

Slowly, the group went around the table to reveal who the ministry paired them with. The group found out that Ginny was marrying Harry, Ron was marrying Lavender Brown, Percy was marrying Penelope Clearwater, Charlie was marrying Nymphadora Tonks, George was marrying Katie Bell, and finally Fred was marrying Hermione. A blubbering Molly started to go around the table and give hugs to all of her babies, and was so happy that Harry and Hermione were actually going to be part of her family.

Once everyone had settled down about the excitement of the weddings and the owls had been sent to invite all the newly engaged partners that were not at the Burrow to the house for dinner, Hermione quietly slipped away from the madness and headed down to the dock at the Weasley's pond. Sticking her feet in the warm water, she wondered how her life had taken such a turn. She had plans of going to get her mastery in transfiguration and teaching at her Alma Mater, but now she is being forced to wed and become a mother. All her plans are ruined, her choices taken away from her…what is she to do?

Lost in thought, Hermione didn't notice that someone had sat down next to her and was taking off their shoes to copy the curly haired witch. She was brought out of her thoughts when a warm hand covered hers and she turned to the green eyed man who was her best friend, right next to her.

"I saw that you left, how are feeling 'Mione?"

"I don't know Harry, I had all these plans to get my mastery and go back to teach at Hogwarts, but now that has all changed." She said with a sigh. Hermione lays her head on Harry's shoulder before she continues. "I am happy for you though, you and Ginny do make the perfect couple. I just don't understand why the ministry put a rule-following-bookworm, with one of the most-rule-breaking pranksters in London! I don't know how this is supposed to work."

"It will all work out, it usually does. Just trust your heart and keep an open mind." Giving her a kiss on the head, Harry stands up and holds out his hand. "Come on 'Mione, let's get back to the house before the others start to show up and disturb out peace. Molly has been in a right state since we opened those letters."

Nodding her head in agreement, Hermione takes Harry's hand and the two walk back to the house to get ready for dinner.

Looking at his twin, Fred gave George a look and the two got up from the table and headed to their room upstairs. When they finally made it to their room, they flop on their respected beds, each letting out an audible sigh. There was a few minutes of silence before it was broken by a painful whine.

"Fred, what are we supposed to do? This was not in our plans! We are supposed to be opening up our shop in Paris by the New Year!"

"I don't know George, but we will work something out. We can still open our store; we will just have to get married before we do."

"I guess you're right, you usually are."

"And don't you forget it! Now let's look around the room to see if we have forgotten anything."

With the two in agreement, the pranksters started to look around their room for their hiding spots for forgotten pranks or sweets. Piling the item's they wanted to keep on Fred's bed and things to get rid of on George's, the two spent an hour or so cleaning up their room since they knew their mother was going to start to turn the rooms into guestrooms/nursery's. By the time they were done, Ginny was knocking on their door to tell them it was time for dinner.

Walking down the stairs together, the twins saw the kitchen table was almost triple in size and there were name cards at the different places at the table. Finding his name, Fred sat down and saw that George is to his left and Hermione, his right. Looking around, he can saw that the table was nearly filled except for Harry, Hermione, and his parents.

"Mum, do you need any help?" He called out from his seat.

"No dear, we are just waiting for the others. It shouldn't be to long now and dinner is almost ready." His mum said while she scurried back to the cooking area. A few minutes later the back door opened and Fred saw Harry and Hermione come walking in, with Harry's arm wrapped around Hermione's small shoulders. Fred watched as Harry escorted Hermione to her seat, before going to sit with Ginny. Fred hears her sigh, as she slowly lowers herself to her seat and situates herself for dinner.

Fred was stumped with how to go about talking with Hermione so he slowly turned to her and sets his hand on hers.

"Hi" he says with a small smile.

"Hi" Hermione responds with a small blush.

"I was thinking that after dinner, maybe you and I could talk about the situation that we're in."

"Sure Fred, I'd like that." She says, giving him a small smile.

Before Fred could ask her where she wanted to meet, Molly floated dinner to the table and sat down. "I am so glad that all of you are here! Arthur and I are so happy that our family is growing, now tuck in!"

The dinner turned out to be a fun affair, since most of the party was from the same house they shared stories from their years at school, with the new significant others chiming in every so often. By the time dessert rolled around, the awkward tension of the marriage law had left and everyone started to become one big happy family. All except one.

Leaning over, Hermione whispered in Fred's ear. "I'll meet you down by the dock." With a nod of his head, Fred watched Hermione push her dessert plate away and leave out the back door. Fred followed her just a few minutes later and ignored the different looks that he received as he walked out the door to talk to his fiancee.

Taking the short walk to the dock to think about what he was going to say, Fred finally arrives and sits down next to Hermione. Following her lead and sticking his feet in the water, the two sit in silence for a few minutes and watch as the sunset reflects off of the water.

"So, um what do you want to talk about?" Fred asks, as he kicks his feet back and forth in the water.

"I don't know. I guess how do you feel about being stuck with me? I know I am not the most fun person to be around, but I would really like to try and make this work since we will be starting a family together."

"Hermione, I would love nothing more than to try and make this work. I know both of us made plans about our future before this law, so maybe we can talk about them and try to make a compromise to fit both of our needs?"

"I'd like that. I know I want to go and get my mastery in transfiguration and go work at Hogwarts. What are your plans?"

"George and I want to buy a shop in Paris and we are supposed to have the grand opening before the New Year."

Fred see's Hermione nod and then look off in the distance, guessing that she is trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, I guess we should get married sooner rather than later. You and George can open your shop, I can start my mastery at the same time and hope that we conceive near the end of my mastery."

"When should we marry then? It's August 15th and we have a few months before we have to meet the dead line."

"How about the first of September? That gives us a little bit of time to plan and get things ready, it's also the weekend before I start my Master's program and you can get stuff ready for your new shop while I am at school."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go tell everyone and then we can start planning." Fred says as he stands up and offers his hand with a smile.

Smiling back at him, Hermione takes his hand and the two walk back to the house to tell everyone the plan that they had just came up with.

The rest of the month flew by with wedding planning, mastery preparations, and preparations for the new Paris shop. Before the two knew it, they were spending their last night as singles with their friends at their stag and hen parties. The boys had no problem with letting loose, while it took Ginny and Luna a little bit to finally get Hermione out of her shell. After that, the girls had a night that would go down in history...

After a wild night of fun and partying, the two parties drank down hangover potions and got ready for the ceremony in their respectable rooms at the Burrow. Ginny and Luna were helping Hermione with her hair and makeup, while George and Ron were trying to settle down a nervous Fred. It was out of place for one half of the twin pranksters to be nervous, but he had very good reason to be. Being the first couple to marry out of the large family, they two did not know what to expect but there was a few things that they did agree on. They did agree that they were both angry about being forced to marry. But they also agreed that they had to accept it.

By the time the ceremony came around, Hermione was a nervous wreck and would not accept any more calming draughts. Luna and Ginny could only watch as Hermione paced Ginny's room in her floor length, white gown and veil as she muttered to herself about the wedding being stupid and having to go through with it. After a few more paces Hermione pulled up her Gryffindor courage, squared her shoulders, and walked down the stairs to meet Harry. Hermione and Harry watched Luna and Ginny walk down the aisle before linking arms and walking out the back of the Burrow, down the aisle, to the alter, and to the rest of Hermione's life.

The ceremony was officiated by Percy and was short, sweet, and to the point and ended with a chaste kiss. The new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their way back up the aisle and to the tent that was set up for the reception. The tent was outfitted in deep reds and browns that were fitted for the beginning of fall and was more than Hermione could have asked for. Smiling at one another, they wait a few moments for their guests to fill in around the dance floor before taking their place in the middle of the tent for their first dance.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, how do you feel?"

Shivering a little from his hot breath on her ear, Hermione looked up and smiled.

"I feel happy; I think that this will be the start of new road for us."

Fred smiles and kissed his bride for the second time in their relationship. Pulling away just as the song ends, he guides Hermione to the head table where Ginny and George give their maid of honor and best man speeches before food is served. Once the Ginny and George were done, and the newlyweds were flushed with embarrassment. Molly had out done herself with the amount of food that was severed for the dinner, and everyone happily ate their fill. Dinner went well and the couple giggled and laughed at the antics of their family and friends as they watched everyone from their sweethearts table. As the night slowly winds down after a few hours of dancing and laughter, Fred pulls Hermione to the side of the tent and apparates her away.

"Fred, where are we?"

"We, my little wife, are at our honeymoon destination. George is taking over the shop for the weekend and we are having a short honeymoon in Venice, before we get to busy."

With a squeal, Hermione jumps in to Fred's arms giving him a huge kiss.

"THANK YOU! I didn't know if we'd be able to get away, but I didn't want to ask."

"Come on love, let's go check in and get situated in our suite."

The two make their way to their posh hotel and up to their room. Walking in, they are greeted with a king size bed with rose petals in the shape of a heart on top of it, a chilled bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries, and their bags next to the bed. Gaping in awe of the room, the two go on exploring the room sipping champagne. Ending at the bed, the two awkwardly crawl on top after cleaning of the petals and sit in silence.

"So…would you like a strawberry or more champagne?" Fred stutters out.

"Both? Those strawberries do look good." Hermione answers with a blush.

Getting off the bed, Fred went on pouring more champagne in both glasses and gathered the plate of strawberries, bringing them back to the bed. Crawling back on top, he hands Hermione her glass and places the plate between them. With a small thanks, Hermione took sip of champagne and reached for a strawberry at the same time Fred did. Blushing, both pull back their hands and stared at one another.

Gathering up his courage, Fred grabbed a strawberry and brought it to Hermione's lips to feed her. Blushing at the sensual act, Hermione slowly opened her mouth letting her small pink tongue peek out. Locking her eyes with Fred's she slowly bit down, letting the strawberry juice run down her chin.

Taking this as his sign, Fred leaned over to kissed/licked the juice away, making his way to her lips. Finally reaching his destination, Fred kissed Hermione full on the mouth nibbling her bottom lip for entrance. Granting access, Hermione opened her mouth, letting the two tongues fight for dominance.

Wandlessly banishing their strawberries and champagne, Fred slowly lowered Hermione to the bed covering his body with hers as they continue their heated kiss. Hands started to roam the foreign body opposite them and the intensity grew between the two newlyweds. Hermione broke the kiss and muttered a spell divesting both of them so they were as nude as the day they were born.

Fred taking this as another sign, he slowly dragged his fingers down Hermione's body until he reached her wet folds. With his one finger he slowly entered her and started to prepare her for his thick cock. He looked at her when he hears her whimper but sees that she's enjoying it. He slowly started to add another finger and picked up the pace. Seeing Hermione wriggle and gasp at his touch made his cock go to full mast like any warm blooded man. Before she came, he pulled out and lined up with her center, hoping that the edging will help with the pain.

"This may hurt little love, but I will try to make it as quick as possible."

With a nod of her head Fred pushed his way into her virginal heat, feeling her maidenhood he quickly snapped his hips forward breaking the barrier. Both hiss in pain, Hermione because of the loss of her innocence and Fred because of Hermione nails digging into his shoulders. After a few moments of adjusting, Hermione wiggles her hips wanting Fred to start moving. Leaning down to kiss her, Fred slowly started to thrust in and out until the two started to work as one.

Their coupling lasted most of the night and into the early morning, until the two fell asleep in each other's arms, neither caring about the sweat or cum that covered them. For the rest of their weekend honeymoon, the couple did not leave their room until it was time to check out to head back to the flat above the joke shop. Glancing back one last time at their beautiful hotel, Hermione gave a small smile hoping that this situation would turn out for the better.

Monday rolled around too soon for the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Giving Fred a kiss, Hermione rolled out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for her first day in her Master's program. While Hermione was in the shower, Fred got up and made breakfast for the two of them. It was odd not having George around but he was living with Katie Bell until they got married...granted their mother did not know or she would not approve of the unwed couple living together.

Hearing the shower turn off, Fred turned back to the fry up he was making and plated it for the two them. Seeing Hermione walk out of the room in her mastery school robes, he smiled and pulled out the chair for her while handing her a cup of tea. The two ate a quiet breakfast before it was time for Hermione to floo to her school to start her first section of transfiguration. With a quick kiss, she stepped into the fire place and was gone in a flash of green fire. Quickly cleaning up the breakfast mess, Fred put on his work robes, locked up the flat and made his way down the stairs to open the shop. Since he got the weekend off, he made a deal with George that he would open the shop for the week.

Unwarding the door and opening the blinds with a flick of his wand, the joke shop was officially open. Two minutes after opening the shop George, Verty, and Dean walked in and donned their work robes. Saying good morning to all of them, Fred made his way into the back where he could start testing some of the products they had came up with last week. By the time Fred had put on his protection gear, George was right there next to him ready for the day.

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?" George asked playfully

"I really can't complain; it is odd not having you in the flat but I will get used to that. Hermione is nice and quiet like always and supportive of the shop in Paris. By the way, when do we have to head over there?" Fred answered with a smile

Clapping his brother on the back, "Well dear brother that is what I want to come talk to you about. I was able to line up a couple showings while you were on your honeymoon. We need to leave here on Wednesday and we will be gone for about two weeks."

"That should be fine, but who is going to run the shop here?"

"Verty and Dean, I already started training them on taking over so they should be good for the two weeks. If not, we can always floo back early and help." George replied confidently.

With a nod of the head, the two went back to work refilling and testing products so there would be enough for the two weeks when they were gone.

Stumbling back through the floo, Hermione was exhausted from her first day of her Mastery. Though it was very rewarding, she knew it was going to be a tough road but that would not stop her from her goal. Laying her robes on the back of the couch, she looked around and noticed that Fred was not home yet. Deciding to surprise him with dinner, Hermione got to cooking spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and salad. A simple meal but, since she just spent the past eight hours working on transfiguration she assumed he would be lucky to even get a dinner. Wanting to cook the muggle way, she started on her quest to make the simple, yet delicious meal.

Dinner was halfway done when Fred came in looking like he had blown up the shop. His face and chest were black, hair was sticking straight up and covered in soot, and his shirt sleeves were ripped. Looking quite comical, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Fred," she giggled "what did you do?"

"Let's just say, I told George not to add the Belladonna while the potion was boiling…"

"Well, why don't you go and get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready when you are done."

With a slight nod, he walked passed her and into the bathroom to shower and put on some lounge clothes. Turning back to dinner, Hermione quickly finished up the salad and plated the dinner taking it to the table. Sitting down for the first time since she got home, she sunk into the chair with a sigh.

It was about that time when Fred came in to the dining room in black sweat pants and a grey Gryffindor Quidditch shirt, with his hair still wet. The two gave each a small smile before tucking into their meal, though there was still some awkwardness in their relationship it was starting to dissipate.

The silence that filled the room was only a little uncomfortable, the silence was broken when Hermione offered tea and biscuits in the living room. Agreeing, Fred started to clear the table while Hermione got the dessert ready.

The two sat comfortable on the couch, again quietly sipping their tea and eating their biscuits. It didn't take too long before the silence got to Fred.

"So…how was your first day as a Transfiguration Mistress-in-Training?"

Swallowing her tea, she set down her cup and turned to Fred.

"Honestly, it was tough. Even for me…but it will be worth it. If I keep putting in hard work, I should be able to complete the degree in record time. I hope you don't mind, but I'll probably be throwing myself into my studies. Enough about me, how was your day?"

"I would expect nothing else from my little bookworm. As for my day it was also rough. George try to blow up the shop again and then we caught two kids trying to steal some Canary Creams. Also, George and I are going to Paris for a couple weeks to look at shops and sign on one, so you will be here by yourself."

"That won't be a problem. I will be able to get a lot of work done and maybe even get ahead while you're away." Hermione said with a small smile. In all honestly, she didn't really want Fred to leave, but she understood that he had to go. Just like how he understood that she need to get her masters done before they start fulfilling the law.

It was the night before Fred was supposed to leave and Hermione could not help but feel sad that he was leaving. She knew that it was only for two weeks, but she was just getting used to him being around and actually started to fall in love with the Red-Headed goof ball. Their night was filled with passionate love making and primal fucking, before the two fell asleep in the early morning hours.

It wasn't long before Fred sneaked out of bed, leaving his sleeping wife he made his way to the kitchen to have a quick cuppa and pen a note for Hermione. Quietly sneaking out of the flat, he headed down stairs to meet George and floo to the Ministry for their international portkey.

Before long, the two brothers were in Paris and ready to find their new shop! It didn't take too long before the brothers found a shop that a woman in her early thirties wanted to sell. It turns out this woman, Marie, had lost her husband and was trying to sell the business that he ran, and she wanted to do it quickly. About a week after Fred and George arrived in Paris, they had bought their new shop and started to interview people to run the shop while they were busy in London. It was also during that time that Marie started to stop by, helping the young men with either interviewing or turning the shop into what they had planned.

During these visits by Marie, she and Fred started to get close and George started to take notice. Both would go off to different parts of the shop together under the guise of setting up the back rooms or employee apartments, but George knew that something wasn't right. The last day that the two were in Paris, George pulled Fred to the side to confront him.

"What is going on with you and Marie? You two leave for hours on end but when you come back the two of you give each other these knowing glances. You better not be doing what I think you are doing…you have Hermione back at home and she does not deserve this."

"There is nothing going on George. Yeah the two of us go off, but she is great company and she lost her husband a little while back and is just looking for another guy to talk to. I know I have Hermione back at home, so just drop it."

With that Fred walked away from George and apparated away from him. It wasn't until later that night that Fred crept in to the shared hotel room with George with an odd smile on his face. He quietly started to pack his stuff so he would be ready in the morning when George woke him up to go home. Part of Fred knew what he was doing was wrong, but he knew that he and Hermione would never get along like he and Marie did. Sliding into bed, Fred fell asleep thinking about the next time that he would be in Paris.

To say that Hermione was excited would have been an understatement. The past two weeks had flown by due to her mastery program, but coming home to an empty apartment at the end of the day and waking up alone was starting to run her down. But now, now Fred was finally coming home after him and George sent word that they had found their shop and started to hire people to run it.

Trying to make sure she looked her best she put on some light makeup, made sure her hair wasn't a mess, and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. Heading to the kitchen, she started to make dinner for the two of them, with a little extra in case George wanted to stay. While she was plating up the dinner, she heard the telltale thump in the shop below the apartment and waited on bated breath for her husband to walk through the door. A few minutes later, Hermione got her wish.

"Hi" Fred said with a small smile

"Hi, how was your trip?" she replied

"It was good, we got a lot done but we will still have to head back in a month to see how the shop is coming along and then to train the new hires. But enough about the trip, it smells like you cooked dinner. Why don't we eat and you can tell me how you are doing in your mastery?"

"Well since you were gone, I was able to do a large chunk of my work and I am well ahead of schedule. You said that you'll have to go back in a month, so I will probably get the rest on the work done for the year. The professors know my work style, so they have been pushing me so I am ahead of everyone else. I'll probably graduate in a year, rather than 2 like I thought." She said nonchalantly.

"That's great! I am very proud of you, the two of us will get our dreams taken care of and then start on a baby so the ministry will get off our backs." Fred said with a chuckle.

After that night, Fred and Hermione fell into an easy schedule, a repetitive schedule. Well that was until Hermione got to the bottom of the laundry basket one day and found one of Fred's shirt covered in women's perfume that wasn't hers and a small red smudge on his collar.

When Hermione asked Fred about it, he responds that he went to get her a present but couldn't find the right perfume. The smudge he said was from and experiment that had gone wrong. Wanting to trust Fred, she pushed her suspicions to side.

She knew that this latest trip was going to be hard on her. Fred and George were going to be away for five to six months. They needed to set up the lab, show the employees how to run the shop and lab, and also get some of their over stock product from the London shop over to Paris. Hermione told her professors that she was going to have a large chunk of time to dedicate to her studies, so they decided to push for her to get her mastery done earlier than what she told Fred. With time tables and books in hand, Hermione knew that she was going to give the mastery her all to get it done early.

The month flew by and Fred and George left again and Hermione fell back into her routine of pushing herself more and more. She was actually able to finish her mastery before Fred even got home, but it was at a cost. By the time she got her certificate, Hermione was very sick. She was losing weight, she wasn't sleeping and when she was sleeping she would wake up sweating. She waited about a week until after she got her Mastery Certificate to see if it was just stress, but when it didn't let up she finally checked herself into St. Mungos.

The Healers decided to keep her overnight to run some tests and try to rule out everything and pinpoint what was triggering these symptoms. Hermione gave the Healers Fred's contact information so they could get a hold of him, so he could be there for the results of the test. But the Healer came back a few minutes later saying that they could only get a hold of George and only told him that she was in the hospital and for him to get his brother.

It didn't take long, until worried George came into the room and saw a pale and frail looking Hermione.

"Hermione, what happened? Why didn't you contact us sooner?" Her brother-in-law asked.

"I was finishing up my mastery while you guys have been away. Part of me wanted to keep busy because you guys have been gone for months and the professors helped me with the time tables. What they gave me shouldn't have made me this sick, but I am the youngest witch to hold her Transfiguration Mastery, ever." Hermione said with a weak smile.

"Dear Sister-in-Law, was it worth it? Look where you ended up, with a shiny piece of parchment and stuck in a hospital bed." George said with concern.

Before she was able to answer, a Medi-Witch came in and interrupted the two of them.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am Medi-Witch Carol Krause and I have the results of the tests that we ran yesterday. May I speak freely or would you rather not have this gentleman in the room with you?"

"This is my husband's twin brother, so you can speak freely. He will be the one relaying the information since my husband isn't here."

The Medi-Witch nodded her head and pulled out her clipboard and stood next to Hermione's bed. "Mrs. Weasley, I am not sure how to say this but you have the muggle disease Leukemia. I am sorry to say that it is too advanced to start any treatment. The tests say that you have about six to eight months to live. If there is anything that we or I can do to help you through this difficult time, please let me know." The Medi-Witch watched as Hermione shook her head. Before the Medi-Witch left she turned to George and said "You and your brother take care for her, she's going to need it."

George watched as the Medi-Witch left and he turned to Hermione's bed to see silent tears running down her face.

"Hermione? Hermione, can you tell me about what is going on?" George asked as he sat down next to Hermione, he wished Fred was here but he couldn't find him when the Medi-Witch called.

"It's a form of cancer that attacks the body's blood-forming tissues and that my white blood cells aren't acting properly, which is why I have been sick. I…I thought that it was just stress from pushing myself with my mastery. I guess it wasn't…I…I…don't know what to do. I want Fred to be here, I was finally falling in love with him and now I'm dying. What more could go wrong?" She said as she looked at George with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, darling, I am going to go back and get Fred. I won't tell the family just yet, but you will need the family, even if it is just to talk to. Now lay back down and take a nap, I'll be back with my other half soon enough." She nodded and he watched as she closed her eyes. He couldn't help but run her last question over and over in his head. _"__What more could go wrong?"_

George scrubbed his hands over his face as he existed the floo to the new shop in Paris. He quietly walked about the shop, making sure that everything was in order before closing it early and letting the staff go home. He told them there was a family emergency and that they will be closed for a few days, but named a couple of the new workers to come in and work on products while the shop was closed. He headed to the back of the shop were the offices were and hoped that Fred was in his. When he got to the door, what he heard made his heart drop.

Soft "Oh Fred!'s" and "Marie's" could be through the door. Not bothering to knock, George opened the door and found Marie and Fred fucking on the couch that was in his office. George froze both of them and then shut the door and casted a silencing spell. He unfroze them and the two quickly scrambled to tuck themselves back in to their clothes.

"You told me you weren't cheating on Hermione. You told me to drop it and that you were just friends, so I did. But not only did you lie to me, your twin, you have been lying to Hermione as well. Does this Harpy even know about Hermione? Have been lying to her too?" George said as he rounded on his twin.

He turned to Marie with a nasty look and said "Leave now and never come back. You are no longer allowed in this establishment and you are no longer allowed to have contact with anyone from this store."

Marie nodded with wide eyes and quickly left the shop. George turned back to his brother and forced him to sit down and silenced him.

"Do you want to know where I was, while you were fucking that French whore?" He scolded as he pointed after Marie "I was at St. Mungos tending to you dying wife! That's right, Hermione has been sick while you have been fucking another woman. She was trying to finish her mastery before we came home, which she succeeded, but she also worked herself so much that it jump started a deadly disease that she had. Well guess what, she was placed in the hospital and when they tried to contact you, since you are her _husband_, they couldn't find you and went to _me_ instead! Do you know how it feels to see such a strong woman looking so weak? No you don't! And don't get me started on how mad I am at you for lying to me about that whore!"

George could see the tears welling up in his brother's eyes, but he didn't care. He was over all the bullshit that Fred had pulled over the past few months. George heard the floo flare and he turned around to see Medi-Witch Krause stick her head through.

"Mr. Weasley, can you please bring your brother to the hospital. Mrs. Weasley has taken a turn for the worst and we don't know if she will make through the night. It might be smart if you contact anyone who wishes to say good bye." And her head was gone.

George turned to Fred and said "I am going to release you and you are going to quickly change, while I contact mum and the family. Then we are going to go over to the hospital and you are going to play dutiful husband. We are _not_ done talking about this. Now go." George flicked his wand and Fred quickly got up and left.

By the time that Fred and George got to the hospital, they found a waiting room full of Red-Heads and their significant others. George guided Fred right by them and into the room that Hermione was in. George heard Fred gasp when he saw the sight of his wife. She was paler than when he left her and now there was some type of tube sticking out of her mouth. Fred walked over to the chair and sat down while taking her hand. George left the two and headed out into the hall to tell the rest of the family what was going on. Molly crumpled into Arthur when he said that she was dying, while Ron and Harry fell to the floor bawling. The others looked in shock and were trying to figure out what to do or say, but no one could. That's when they heard the alarms going off and the Medi-Witches and Wizards running to Hermione's room. Fred was quickly shoved out the door and was warded from heading back inside. He looked over at George with tears in his eyes before sliding down the wall and holding his head in his hands. George quickly made it over to Fred and hears "It's all my fault."

"Fred, this isn't your fault. This was a disease that no one could have cured. "

"No you don't understand, everything was going fine and I was talking to her about the shop and then I started to feel guilty. I told her about Marie, I told her about the affair and that's when the alarms started to go off. It was like she heard me and her body couldn't handle it. I…I'm such a bad husband. I didn't think Hermione and I could fall in love, so I fell in love with Marie. I knew it was wrong, and Marie knew about Hermione but was okay with it so we kept seeing each other. And because of that my wife is dying! I should have tried harder and told you to wait on the shop, but Hermione was so persistent about throwing herself into her schooling that I threw myself into work. I should have seen the signs that Hermione was giving me. The dinners every night, even after she had been in class, the kisses in the morning, the way she would laugh or giggle at my jokes, even if they weren't funny and I just ignored it all. She actually tired and I didn't and now I can't fix it."

Fred collapsed onto George and sobbed. George didn't know how long they say there, but when a Medi-Witch did come out, she did not look good.

"Mr. Fred Weasley, can you come with me please?"

"Come one Fred, let's get you up." George pulled a tearful Fred off the floor and steered him towards the woman.

"I am sorry, but we couldn't help Mrs. Weasley. She…" But before she could even get anything out, Fred pushed his way into the room and ran to the bed yelling "I'm sorry, I am so sorry" as he collapsed over Hermione's still body. It took a sorrowful looking Arthur and George to pull him off of Hermione's body and out of the room, where he was enveloped into a sobbing Molly. George looked around and saw that everyone, but Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Harry had left. Ron and Harry stepped away to say good bye to their life-long friend, and returned to let Molly and Arthur do the same. The six of them returned to the Burrow and George lead Fred to their old room to put him to bed. When he came back down, Molly had tea for everyone and they all drank it quietly, trying to process what had just happened. When the tea pot was empty and all the cups were dry, everyone started to head their own separate ways. Molly quickly pulled George to the side and asked him why Fred kept saying that it was his fault.

Not know what to say, George told her, that Fred did something in Paris that he was not proud of and when he confessed it to an unconscious Hermione that alarms started to go off. He said that if she wanted more information she would have to ask Fred. George trudged up the stairs and into he shared room with Fred and laid down on the open bed. He could hear Fred crying in his sleep and he could help but let go of all the emotions that he had been bottling up. George drifted off into oblivion, but not before wondering why isn't life fair?


End file.
